Quazraya's and Red's quest
by Raven The Serperior
Summary: This is about a shiny eevee who will realize something shocking...


I ran into the flowers enjoying how fun it is. It makes sense why Rosalina and Angel do it a lot. My other sisters don't really do it.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed as I continued to bounce in the flowers. I saw something shine just a few seconds later. I stopped jumping in the flower field. I looked around for the shine. I looked down at myself. The shine was coming from me but it was also came from somewhere else. I saw where the shine was coming from so I followed it.

I walk out of the flower field and found a shiny Pikachu with a hat that's red besides the front of it, a red vest with white sleeves and a white neck thinging you find on a human's shirt sometimes. Under the vest was a black shirt. He also wore gloves that shows his short pika fingers and blue jeans, and shoes with a white bottom, a black top and red shoe laces.

He had scares all over him. Why is he dress like a human? I bit his shirt and dragged him. After a while we arrived at a cave that's filled with gems in the wall. I went in while still dragging him then I putted him on the ground gently.

"Where were you?" One of my sisters asked. Then an umbreon walks in the cave. She looks at the Pikachu I brought in. "What happened!?" She asked. "Is he alright Quazraya?!"

"I don't know! I found him like this! Where's Angel, Midnight!? Can't she help him?" I said. Midnight putted her paw on the pikachu's chest. Right then a sylveon walked in looking at the Pikachu.

"Of course I can heal him." Midnight scoffed while rolling her eyes. Angel putted her ribbons on the Pikachu and used wish on him. Pikachu eventually opened his eyes slowly. As soon as he regain his sense he started freaking out.

"A SHINY EEVEE! AND IT'S GIANT!" He said.

"Umm… I'm actually a small eevee. But so what if you see a shiny eevee? You're a shiny Pikachu!" said. He tilted his head.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a shiny Pikachu. I'm a human" Said the Pikachu. Me, Angel, and midnight looked at each other. "What?" He asked. Angel grabbed a gem and gave it to him.

"You can keep the gem but look at yourself…" Angel said. The Pikachu saw himself in the gem. He was totally shocked.

"I'm a Pikachu... b-b-b-b-b HOW!? AND WHY AM I SHINY!?" He asked. He looked at us.

"Don't look at us. Quazraya said she found you like this." Midnight said. The Pikachu was freaking out. He was breathed heavily when he was panicking. Angel putted one of her ribbons on his shoulder.

"Calm down okay? It will be okay. We'll help you." As she talked sense into him he began to breathe slower and slower.

"Okay… " He said. He took a deep breath in then a deep breath out.

"I'm Angel. The umbeon's name is Midnight and the eevee's name is Quazraya. What's your name?" Angel asked.

"Red, nice to meet you all." The Pikachu said. Midnight gasped.

"I heard of you!" Said Midnight as she looked at Red.

"You have?" Red asked.

"Yes! You're the one who beaten every league in the world right?!" Midnight asked. Red nodded his head nervously. "Awesome!" She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm… I don't quite remember… I think an unusual Pokémon was here… maybe… Errg… Why can't I remember anything?" Red questioned. Suddenly even thing went black. Then I saw a gray 13 year old girl wearing a black shirt, a red shirt and long black boots. Her hair was white and her skin color was a whitish, shiny kind of gray. Then I shocked my head and saw that Midnight and Angel were gone.

"Where did they go?" Red asked looking for them. "What's happened? This is confusing!" Red said.

"I DON'T KNOW! DO YOU THINK THIS IS ONLY CONFUSING TO YOU!? WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON EITHER!" I yelled.

"But I swore if they left or were kidnapped I would've know that even though I see myself as a Pikachu riding on some ones shoulder." He said.

"YOU ALSO HAD A STRANGE VISION!?" I asked. Red nodded his head. "SO DID I!?" I said. Does this mean something!?" I asked. Red was about to say something but I felt something go though my chest. When I looked down I saw a sword pointing downward in my chest. There was a lot of blood on me. The sword was removed from my chest then someone picked me up. A strange lady picked me up and putted an orb where I was stabbed. She laughed a wicked laughed and new skin was forming around the orb.

"You may ask why I'm doing this." Said the lady. "I'm doing this because I wish to be entertained and I need these teams. Heh heh heh… Get at least one gym badge every 3 days then beat the elite 4 in 1 day. This human in a pikachu's body shall be your companion on your journey. By the way your sisters are in different cities but there're human and they don't remember you or the 2 you were with don't remember Red. I made this whole play… NOW PERFORM IT!" She said. I blacked out just then...


End file.
